L'amour imparfait
by movie-like
Summary: Se passe après le 4x23 .Caroline décide de suivre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans, le couple devront se battre pour devenir les nouveaux souverains de la ville. En plus de cette guerre, la famille Originelle est victime de magie et kidnapping .Malgré l'amour qu'ils se portent, Klaus et Caroline resteront-ils ensemble ?


_Bonsoir ou Bonjour,_

_Vous allez vous dire surement vous dire : C'est quoi ce bordel ou est Acceptes-tu ? Bah voilà, je l'ai supprimé .Pourquoi ? Je voulais la recommencer et vous donner une fiction à votre hauteur, quelle chose de bien et parfait .Ca va être difficile mais je vais essayer car vous, mes petits lecteurs ou lectrices, vous le méritez !_

_J'espère que cette nouvelle version sera meilleure que l'ancienne, elle ne suivra pas exactement le même chemin mais l'idée principale est la même ._

_Plein de bisous et je vous dis : Bonne lecture ! _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le vent faisait voleter les cheveux blonds et longs de Caroline qui essayait de retenir sa jupe .Ses joues étaient rougis par le froid, ses doigts s'engourdissaient tandis que ses yeux fixaient l'Originel qui se trouvait devant elle .Il était beau, Caroline ne pouvait pas le nier .Il avait une présence qu'aucun garçon qu'elle avait vu n'avait .Ce quelque chose en plus qui changeait tout .Le truc qui faisait chavirer son cœur, qui l'a rendait furieuse car il la poussé un peu plus dans ses bras .

« -Caroline, j'aurai tellement voulu que tu sois à mes côtés lors de mon voyage vers la Nouvelle-Orléans mais je sais que tu souhaite vivre aux côtés de Tyler .Ce qui, personnellement, m'échappe .Dit-il avec son stupide accent que la belle vampire adorait . Adieu Caroline Forbes, j'attendrais d'être le dernier . »

Un simple baiser sur la joue .Ce que Klaus lui donnait était un simple et stupide baiser sur la joue .Il ne tentait rien ? Même pas d'allusions, de promesses pensa la belle blonde en ouvrant bêtement la bouche

Le vent se calma .Caroline put enfin se concentre sur autre chose que sa jupe qui se relevait, laissant peut-être voir ses sous-vêtements . Klaus partait, réellement et encore plus effrayant, définitivement .

Le vent faisait doucement voler la longue veste de l'Originel ce qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà .

Tu dois faire un choix s'ordonna mentalement la jeune vampire .Tyler ou Klaus ? L'amour de jeunesse ou l'amour passionnée, imparfait et intense ? L'amour que toutes jeunes filles rêvaient, l'amour qui vous rendez heureuse, stupidement idiote et surtout vivante .La chose qui surpassait tout, la chose qui embrasait votre corps, votre cœur .La chose qui rendait la vie meilleure, presque parfaite .

L'amour que Caroline rêvait de partager .

« -Klaus ! Hurla-t-elle en courant »

Elle s'en moquait qu'il puisse voir ses sous-vêtements, elle s'en moquait de la réaction des autres, elle s'en moquait du froid qui martyrisait ses joues déjà bien rouge .Elle s'en moquait absolument de tout, elle pensait juste au fait que Klaus partait en la laissant .

« -Klaus ! Hurla la belle blonde de nouveau . »

L'Originel s'arrêta enfin, laissant voir la confusion sur son visage parfait .

« -Attends .Dit la vampire, essoufflée .Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime ? Parce que je sais pas .Reprit-elle en riant nerveusement .Peut-être ton accent complètement agaçant mais tellement craquant . Ou tes fossettes qui apparaissant lorsque tu sourit .Le sourire qui chavire mon cœur, qui le réveille .Ou tes mimiques qui m'agace tellement que j'ai des envies de meurtres .Ou…en faîte j'en sais absolument rien et c'est mieux comme ça .L'amour que tu portes me fait revivre, me fait sentir vivante .Quant je suis avec toi, je suis vivante .L'amour que tu me portes est celui dont tout le monde rêve d'avoir .Ce stupide amour qui me pousse à bout, qui me chavire .Tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais je t'aime .Klaus Mikaelson soit tu réagis en m'embrassant comme personne soit tu restes immobile .Fait quelque chose parce que je vais surement …. »

Sa phrase resta un suspend, Klaus l'avait embrassé .Le baiser qu'ils partageaient était tout simplement magique .Personne ne l'avait embrassé comme Klaus le faisait, personne ne la rendait aussi fébrile .Elle ressentait à travers ce baiser l'amour que l'Originel lui portait .Un amour certes imparfait et dangereux, comme lui, mais tellement vrai que Caroline ne pouvait qu'en pleurer .Comment quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer autant ? L'aimer à en mourir ?

« -Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda, inquiet Klaus .

-Je pleure parce que j'ai enfin quelqu'un .Je t'ai toi .Répondit simplement la belle vampire en capturant de nouveau les lèvres déjà gonflées de Klaus . »

Elle pouvait l'embrasser pendant des heures qu'elle n'en serait toujours pas rassasiée .Elle aimerait toujours sentir ses mains sur sa taille, son souffle chaud contre son cou, ses cheveux blonds chatouiller son visage .

« -Tu as encore une dernière chance …

-J'en suis sûre .C'est toi que je veux Klaus, seulement toi .Souffla Caroline en souriant bêtement . »

Arrête de sourire s'ordonna-t-elle mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y arrivait pas .

C'est ça l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que j'adore pensa la belle vampire en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Klaus .

« -Alors ?

-Alors quoi Love ? Demanda l'Originel en fronçant les sourcils .

-Où allons-nous ?

-Où tu veux Caroline . Le monde nous ouvre les bras, à toi de choisir . »

A cette instant précis, là maintenant, Caroline comprit que son choix était le meilleur .Qu'elle avait choisit celui qui partagerait sa vie jusqu'à la fin . Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aime être amoureuse dit-elle dans sa tête emplie d'images de sa vie auprès de Klaus .

Une vie qu'elle savait parfaite .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Alors ?_

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre était agréable à lire, je vous promet que les prochains chapitre seront plus long ._

_Bisous tout plein, _

_Bye ! _


End file.
